Interview: Bokan
Kein Name wurde häufiger als Interviewpartner gefordert und heute ist es soweit. Der Taurenschamane Bokan stellt sich dem Interview. Wir sprechen über Krieg und Frieden, Ökoterroristen und Coachpotatoes sowie die Organisation von Rollenspiel-Events. * Hildegard: Gut, bereit? * Bokan: Ja. * Hildegard: Nervös? * Bokan: Bissel. * Hildegard: Einen wunderschönen guten Tag Bokan, vielen Dank, dass Du Dir Zeit für das neueste Forscherliga Interview genommen hast. Ich glaube keine Gilde musste länger auf das Interview warten als die Hüter der Erde. Der Grund war, dass ich wenig von Euch mitbekommen habe auf Allianzseite. Kannst Du mir sagen, wer Ihr seid und was Ihr macht? * Bokan: Guten Tag Hilde, erfreut dir ein wenig Auskunft zu geben. Nun, die Hüter sind ein Taurenstamm, naturverbunden, friedlich - und nur für Tauren zugänglich, mit einer einzigen Ausnahme - dazu vielleicht später. * Hildegard: Woher kommt diese Friedensliebe, obwohl gerade der Abschaum der Allianz regelmäßig in Euer geliebtes Cross Roads einfällt? * Bokan: Das liegt wohl in unseren Wurzeln. Die ersten Hüter und deren Häuptling damals, hatten genau auch diese Sinnlosigkeit erlebt - es führte zu nichts, Vergeltung und Rache zu üben, das Übel wird dadurch noch größer, stärker - die Wut nährt sich an sich selbst und vergiftet die Kämpfer, schlussendlich verlieren alle. * Hildegard: Ist diese Friedlichkeit eine Besonderheit der Tauren oder eher in der druidischen und schamanistischen Kultur verwurzelt? * Bokan: Sowohl als auch in dreifacher Hinsicht - Tauren, Schamanen und Druiden sind stark beeinflusst vom Glauben an die Erdenmutter, als Schöpferin allen Lebens - jeder Taure kommt gern nach Mulgore zurück nach langen Reisen um sich im Grün auszuruhen - hier könnte man jetzt weit ausholen bezüglich Schamanen und Druiden und deren Glauben... * Hildegard: Für mich ist ein Schwenk zunächst interessanter. Neulich habe ich Dich ja in Tausendwinter angetroffen. Wie gehen PVP-Schlachten und die Friedlichkeit zusammen. Ist das ein Widerspruch? * Bokan: Hrm, nein. * Hildegard: Erklär. * Bokan: Wenn irgendeiner bei der Horde Stunk macht, kriegt er aufs Dach sogut's geht - ich seh das in Schlachten ähnlich - Tausendwinter betritt Bokan meist dann, wenn es uns schon gehört. Also nicht sehr oft. Zumeist bleib ich bei / in der Festung, und heil was mir vor die Hufe kommt - kommt mir einer krumm, wehr ich mich entsprechend - ich sehs halt so - die Festung ist uns, und solls auch bleiben. Bin recht gut im Stopfen von Löchern in den Mauern *lach* * Hildegard: Das heißt aber Du bist und bleibst Bokan in der Schlacht und beginnst das nicht abzukoppeln? * Bokan: Du wirst mich nie ooc im /s und /y finden - spielt mich einer an, egal in welchem BG bleib ich in der Rolle - selbstverständlich gibts auch reine ooc BG's, also nix Gelabber im /s oder so. Bokan sieht das als seine Berufung an, Heilen als Beruf und Lebensinhalt. * Hildegard: Finde ich sehr spannend, auf Allianz-Seite hat es sich leider verbreitet zwischen OOC und IC zu trennen und Dinge wie PVP nicht als Charakter zu spielen. Wie kamst Du zum Taurenspiel? Machst Du auch Yoga, bist Vegetarier und verbringst den Urlaub mit Naturschutzprojekten? * Bokan: Ähm *lach* der sogenannte Ökoterrorist, ein Hüter Scherz - nein, nicht so wirklich - dem bild enstprech ich nicht, wobei das nicht heißt, dass mir persönlich nix an Umweltschutz liegt, eher im Gegenteil - ist einfach zu wichtig um vernachlässigt zu werden - Vegetarier bin ich auch nicht, muss aber jeder selber wissen - für Yoga bin ich mittlerweile zu ungelenk, gesund wärs ja, vorallem bei den vielen Stunden vor dem Bildschirm * Hildegard: Da hast Du sicher nicht unrecht, wobei wohl selbst Mick Jagger mittlerweile Yoga betreibt. Treibst Du Sport? * Bokan: Im Winter gern im Schnee, vor allem auf dem Snowboard - neuerdings auch mit Schneeschuhen, aber nix riskantes - zu viel Respekt vor der Naturgewalt - also keine grossen Abseits-der-Piste-Spielereien - im Sommer viel draußen Jonglieren, Keulen, Bälle was auch immer, und Frisbee im Park, darf auch nicht fehlen. Halt nix geregeltes, aber immer mal wieder was aktives. * Hildegard: Also weder Ökoterrorist noch Couch Potato, gibt es denn kein Klischee zum ausschlachten? * Bokan: Hrm, hatte mal Dreadlocks - HATTE- bald 5 Jahre her * Hildegard: Haha, ich auch, aber bei mir sinds jetzt schon 14 Jahre her. Wie alt bist Du denn? * Bokan: 33 * Hildegard: Noch älter als ich. Ha! So mal unter uns, kannst Du meine Ausrede, dass man als Ü30 nicht mehr so schnell reagiert wie ein 16 Jähriger bestätigen? * Bokan: Blödsinn. Ich hab das Gefühl ich werd immer schneller! Kann Greshia vieleicht bestätigen *hust* * Hildegard: Verdammt. Treibst Du Dich eigentlich auch in den Arenen herum? * Bokan: Ne das würde ich allerhöchstens mal für die Achievements auf mich nehmen. Ich war noch nie in einer gewerteten Arena - nur Geplänkel, und das auch nicht mehr als fünf mal - ich renn nicht gern in der Gegend rum, zudem ists mir zu kompetitiv - alles viel zu ehrgeizig * Hildegard: Was denkst Du, wenn Du den Arena Ehrgeiz anderer erlebst? * Bokan: Soll jeder tun was ihm Spaß macht, das Spiel hat so viele Facetten, das gilts zu respektieren - gewisse Bewunderung für Leute die's wirklich durchziehn gibts natürlich auch von nem Rp'ler, ist ja nicht ganz ohne erstens der Zeitaufwand. Zweitens brauchts enorm Übung und Erfahrung - wenn der Ehrgeiz im Rahmen bleibt, sich die Leute nach Matches normal aufführen können, haben die sportlichen Vergleiche ja durchaus ihren Reiz. Mal gewinnt man, mal verliert man - solange mans auf die lockere Art sehen kann macht es sicher Spaß. * Hildegard: Du stehst auf die Immersion des Rollenspiels, was macht den Zauber aus sich in den Gedankenwelten eines Tauren zu bewegen? Bist Du dafür nicht zu alt? * Bokan: Find ich nicht. Nein. Meistens ist's spannend, entspannend, lustig etc. alles zugleich - je nachdem wer grad da ist kanns auch mal in stundenlanges Rollenspiel ausarten, und da taucht man schon ein - warum Tauren, ich schätze mal der Gemütlichkeit wegen, und mir gefiel der Hintergrund des Volkes - ich hatte ja vor WoW keinen wirklichen Kontakt mit Warcraft und der Geschichte. Irgendwie gibts so einen Spruch bei uns Hütern: Einmal Hüter, immer Hüter. * Hildegard: Keine Gilde wurde mir so sehr ans Herz für ein Interview gelegt wie die Hüter der Erde. Was in aller Welt macht Euch so interessant? * Bokan: Hrm, dazu muss man wohl dabei sein, um diese Erfahrung zu machen *grins* wir haben zum Beispiel den besten Häuptling überhaupt, seit Jahren an der Macht und weit herum beliebt, wer Hüter werden will, muss einiges über sich ergehen lassen - Selca hat immer ausgezeichnete Idee für unsere Suchenden (erster Rang den ein Neu-Hüter erlangt) Aufgaben, Rituale, und Verantwortung übernehmen - es ist auf alle Fälle spannend in die Gilde zu kommen, und all die netten Menschen hinter den Kühen ein wenig kennenzulernen - es dringt davon halt nicht allzu viel nach Außen, darum das Interesse. * Hildegard: Ihr macht aber trotzdem viele Events, von denen ich immer wieder lese. * Bokan: Absolut - ein Kernpunkt der Hüter - es hat sich viel eingespielt über die Jahre, Selca ist es die oft den Ball am Rollen hält, womit nicht gesagt ist dass andere nix tun, ganz im Gegenteil (Selca kann gut delegieren *grins*) Unseren Angelevent gabs glaub ich sogar vor dem BootyBay Angelevent, müsst ich nachschaun wann der etwa war - und ist immer noch beliebt. * Hildegard: Diese Events verstärken das eigene Rollenspiel, weil man irgendwie auf einer Bühne steht. * Bokan: Da hat jeder seine Bühne, Interaktion ist wohl das Zauberwort - und die funktioniert an den Events immer bestens. * Hildegard: Wie geht Ihr mit steigenden Erwartungen um? * Bokan: Wir rekrutieren! *lach* nun ja, ich glaube nicht dass wir groß unter Druck stehen, zumindest hab ich bisher davon nichts gemerkt - wird sich zeigen wie das mit dem Addon wird, Gildenerfolge etc. - das war aber bisher kein Thema bei den Hütern, ich denke da läuft der Karren so weiter wie bisher, wenn nicht sogar besser. Ich glaube schon, dass sich Leute melden würden, wenn plötzlich keine Hüter Events mehr stattfinden könnten, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. * Hildegard: Gutes RP braucht immer auch neue Ideen, woher ziehst Du die? * Bokan: Bei den Hütern gabs früher öfter Diskussionen im Channel zu den Events, was überhaupt Sinn machen könnte, wie mans aufzieht etc - das war mehr so ne Art Brainstorming, wobei die schlichten Ideen meist die besten sind, persönlich lass ich vieles sich spontan entwickeln, und reagiere und agiere je nach Umfeld. * Hildegard: Das stimmt. Coiren hat ja vorher bereits im Skype eine interessante Frage gestellt. Wie steht Ihr als Hüter zu den Elfen? * Bokan: Oh, Hüter mögen Elfen! Aber nicht so, wie Trolle sie mögen. Bokan hatte lange eine Elfendruidin, eine Freundin in Blau sozusagen das nur so als Beispiel wir hatten auch schon Elfen bei Events dabei, die bei Plots mitgespielt haben. * Hildegard: Könnte man sagen, dass Ihr für einen dauerhaften Frieden zwischen Allianz und Horde wünscht? * Bokan: Wenn man so einfach wünschen könnte, natürlich - also Bokan persönlich wärs mehr als recht - den Hütern allgemein wohl auch - natürlich wird das kaum passieren, aber eh, wer weiß was die neuen Zeiten bringen. * Hildegard: Wie gefällt Dir das, was Du bisher vom Cataclysm mitbekommen hast? * Bokan: Die bisherigen Events fand ich super - Erwartungen übertroffen bisher . Vom neuen Inhalt hab ich wenig gesehn, das behalt ich mir bewusst vor, mal den Trailer angeschaut, und dann hats sichs mit Spoilern bei mir. * Hildegard: Jetzt haben wir viel über die Gilde, aber noch kaum über Bokan geredet. Ich weiss, dass er friedliebend ist, seine Heimat verteidigt, ab und zu angelt. Hat er keine Schwächen außer der Gemütlichkeit? * Bokan: Doch, für Snaga und gutes Essen *lach* * Hildegard: Snaga? * Bokan: Snaga, meine seit zwei Jahren Angetraute Lieblingstaurin! Wundert mich nicht, dass du sie nicht kennst, sie ist entweder bei ihrer Kodoherde, oder tuckert mit mir auf dem Chopper durch die Gegend * Hildegard: Uih, Tauren auf Choppern sind toll. * Bokan: Viel toller noch, wenn beide ihre Täuschungskugeln dabei haben *grins* aber stimmt schon, gibt gut Schwung, und die Kurvenlage ist perfekt * Hildegard: Tauren werden zu Gnomen damit, oder? * Bokan: Ganz genau ist auch mal schön, klein zu sein - für eine gewisse Zeit * Hildegard: Ich werde damit zur Taurin mit Voodoo Maske. * Bokan: Sympatisch! Taurinnen sind die besten Tänzerinnen - da stinkt jedes Blutelfenrudel dagegen ab ausser vielleicht die Tanztruppen von Tanz mit Mir - die haben aber auch Spezialeffekt und Co. * Hildegard: Warst Du auf der Orgie zum Flammenden Eis? * Bokan: Orgie? Leider verpasst - hätte Snaga auch GAR keine Freude *grins* ist irgendwie an mir vorbeigeschrammt der Event * Hildegard: Wie kommst Du zu dem Spitznamen Panzer? * Bokan: Oh, der ist ganz neu - eher bildlich gemeint: groß schwerfällig - und kaum kleinzukriegen, wenn ich in guter Form bin /angeb. * Hildegard: Wusstest Du, dass Fjingis den für sich beansprucht? * Bokan: Relativ kleiner Panzer! *knuff* * Hildegard: Wir kommen langsam zum Finale und es gibt wie immer die berühmte Bestenliste Wer sind die fünf Spieler, die Du am meisten vermisst? * Bokan: Uhh, jetzt muss ich aufpassen *grins* wen ich zuerst erwähn, hrm - ganz klar nummer eins: Sún, Trollpriesterin und Freundin der Hüter - offizielles Ritual etc. hrm, dann Neljin - der Troll mit den besten Sprüchen, kurz gefolgt von Goran, Druide Nummer 1, hrm sind drei - nummer vier wär ENUHAL (genug Pause, zack zack!!), und zuletzt, wird wohl kaum noch einer kennen: Sylandra, Untote Priesterin der damaligen SG eins. Oh, und Bokan vermisst noch die Hexerin, die ihn damals sicher nach Tarrens Mühle gebracht hat, Name ist ihm leider entfallen - war die erste ausgepielte Untote die ihm begegnet ist damals, vor langen Jahren. * Hildegard: Wunderbar. Jetzt darfst Du noch einige Grüße loswerden. * Bokan: Natürlich an alle Hüter, und die's noch werden *lach* an die ganzen Frostbanner und netten Leute aus dem Freundeskreis, an alle die nicht mehr spielen aber trotzdem noch hier mitlesen, an die ganzen Rollenspieler mit den vielen tollen Ideen und natürlich an Snaga *knutsch* oh, und freundliche Allianzler nicht vergessen, die kriegen ein nettes /moo falls sie Winken * Hildegard: Ich danke für das Interview Bokan. * Bokan: Gern geschehen - hoffe das war so in Ordnung. * Hildegard: Absolut. Kategorie:Forschungen Kategorie:Hüter der Erde